Follow Me Down
by grimmjow'svitaminwater
Summary: Alice/Hatter; There are so many different reasons to love someone like you. To compile a list would be...well, quite difficult, really. DRABBLES.
1. Because You're Stubborn

_A/N: Only because this has to be the best movie/mini-series-turned-movie that I have ever experienced. I only wish that there was more of it to watch and indulge myself on. Anyone else notice I'm an Alice in Wonderland FREAK? _

_'Suppose not..._

_Well, well, well...here we go again. Love it. _

**Follow Me Down**

I begin to wonder if she tries to contradict me with every word she says. It's like a game, we both play, back and forth. Amazingly, she seems to keep up quite well. She's the kind of woman who can hold her ground and be more stubborn than a mule. Of course, it's impossible to ever doubt her, so I don't really try.

"I've never wanted to hit someone this badly in my entire life!" I only grin in response, tipping my hat to this beautiful woman in the blue dress who feel into my life one wonderful day...

"Can't say I feel the same way," I can only hear her scoff as she walks farther from me, but the inevitable smile will cross her lips and she will laugh when she thinks I'm looking away.

I'll never let my eyes leave her, nor myself from her side...


	2. Because You're Human

_A/N: Why, hello my lovely children! How are we today? Grand. Grand. I am very proud of you all. _

_Pssh. Yeah, right. _

_I love The Fray. _

**Follow Me Down**

"Alice! Alice! What's wrong? What's happening?" Grasping her firm shoulders, I can feel her warm skin shudder beneath my fingers. She's shaking, terror plastered to her face. Seeing her eyes so horror-stricken causes my heart to beat against my rib cage with splintering force. She props herself on her elbows, trying to find her own strength again.

"N-no...it's nothing. I-I just..." Her breathing is uneven and shallow, and she continually tries to blink away the forming tears. She presses her teeth to her lip and shakes her head. I move one hand to gently hold her head, and she lets the weight holding her up finally fall onto me. I can tell she doesn't want to wake Charlie with her crying, so I press her face into my chest. I feel suddenly concious of how dirty my coat must be by now, embarrasment fluttering in my stomach. Her tears reach my skin and I can feel each one. Her heartbeat is against my own and this almost bliss forms in the cloudy mist of my mind.

"H-H-Hatter..." I nearly crack a grin at the booming strength in your voice, and I looked down at your puffy, beautiful eyes, "...thank you,"


	3. Because You're Strong

_A/N: Getting all this Alice stuff out of my system. It's quite necessary, if you ask me. _

_Goodness, The Fray have the most beautiful songs ever. I love them. _

_And they match this pairing quite well..._

**Follow Me Down**

"You don't trust me?" I ask this as if I expect her to. How could I expect her to trust someone she barely knows...?

You shake your head, droplets of water fall from your dark hair onto the sand beneath our feet. I can see the answer in your face as clear as day, and you know you don't have to say it out loud.

"I just...I just risked my neck back there for you!" My voice rises, and jealously fuels my heart and pumps through my veins. _Jack Heart...that's your boyfriend..._you can tell I'm seething at this point, and you know this isn't going to end well.

"Why did you risk your neck?" I hold back my own surprise, because to be rather blunt, I didn't quite know why I had risked my own life. I wasn't much of the generous type.

Right now, I need to know I'm right. Right now, I need to be superior and selfish, just to heal my own hurt. You walk farther away from me, and mentally I beg you not to go any further because the space between us is killing me...

You whirl to look at me after my rapid fire line of questions. You look so frustrated and upset. I hate hurting you like this. Don't you know that...?

"I DON'T KNOW!" You scream, flinging your hands down to your sides in exasperation, and I can tell that now, you've had your fill for the day. You're done with the yelling and the questions and the flying and the hating...

...and all I want to do is hold you until it goes away. But you don't know that...do you?


	4. Because You're Trusting

_A/N: Working from a different computer SUCKS. I mean, it's better than mine at home, but still...too...different. Oh well. *sigh*_

_The Hatter is just too cute. _

_*swoons*_

_Ah, here we go! Fanfiction. Wonderful. _

_**Follow Me Down**_

__"Alice, just hold still!" You continue to thrash around, even as I repeatededly ask, _rather nicely_, for you to calm down. Recoiling with your arm in tact, you grasp the open wound on your bicep, and glare at me in a pouty sort of way. I cross my arms, towering above you whilst you refuse to stand and just sit on the dirty ground.

"Last time I checked, you weren't a doctor," You think you're being witty with me, but I stand my ground, nonetheless.

"Well, I don't see another person other than ol' Charlie within about twenty miles of this entire place, and unless you want _him _to be playing doctor--" I see fear flash behind your shining eyes, and reluctantly, you shove your arm out in front of you. You seem just a tad upset about losing that battle, but it's one you would rather not have won.

"Okay, fine. The last thing I need is Charlie dabbling in his 'dark arts' to heal my arm up..." You mumbled to me as I kneel down in front of you, a chuckled finding it's way into my voice. You smile, letting yourself release the tension in your shoulders and I can finally feel that you are starting to trust me...


	5. Because You're Intoxicating

_A/N: Hey, people. Start reviewing this. Or you'll be seein' stars, laddies. _

_Yarg. _

_Apparently, I'm a pirate. Sure. Whatever. _

_**Follow Me Down**_

"Maybe your luck is starting to change..." I whisper, before leaning in ever-so slowly, holding your warm cheek in my palm. You are so soft and beautiful and clever. It's killing me, this distance between our bodies. I can barely stand to see the fear in your eyes, so I close mine. I let my fingers find your hair for a quick second, each strand running along my calculating tips. You smell like spring-time and lilacs, and it's like an intoxicating high that infatuates me. I can barely keep my own self control. I need to let you know how much you mean to me...you aren't afraid anymore. You're learning to trust me, and I'm learning to love you more and more each and every waking minute. I won't even show it, but I'm terrified that our plan will fail. As long as I have this moment with you, it won't ever matter. Our noses brush, and I can feel your upper lip against my own...

And your dumbass boyfriend decides to ruin my dream kiss.

...damn it.


	6. Because You Don't Know

_A/N: ...Justin Bieber Fieber? _

_WHAAAA?_

_Yup. You got it, kiddies. _

**Follow Me Down**

"You know, I bet if I wasn't being hunted down by the Queen of Hearts, trying to find my missing father, and learning these interesting little secrets about my boyfriend, Wonderland wouldn't be such a bad place to live..." You say to me as we sit along the edge of a rocky cliff, overlooking the shoreline. Past the miles of water and sand, you can see the Hearts Casino, and I can see the disappointment in your face. I remove my hat, fearing the sudden gust of wind will blow it away.

"Yeah, if the Queen wasn't a homicidal maniac and everyone lived in fear of her, then this would be a grand place to live. Used to be, at least," I try to remind myself. It's the only thing keeping me from packing my bags and heading through the Looking Glass with you.

"Mmhm..." You hum in response. Your bare feet hang over the edge of the little cliff, and I watch as your toes move, almost in a rhythm.

"Alice...do you know why a raven is like a writing-desk?" Questiongly, you give me your cute little sideways glance in reply.

"That was in..." I can tell you want to finish that with '...the children's story,' but you refuse to even confuse yourself with that entire dilemma. You bit your tongue and shake your head.

"Hmm. Too bad. Because I haven't the slightest idea, either. Funny little riddle," I whisper the end to myself, loving the way you try and hide your confusion and questioning from me by turning your head. So oblivious...


	7. Because You're Mine

_A/N: Hey yal. My name is Chubaca. _

_Betcha didn't know that, huh? _

_Silly Des and Nate..._

_This chapter is dedicated to the Hatter...because he can smack a BITCH. _

**Follow Me Down**

I wasn't ever going to admit this to anyone, not even myself, but...

You are stronger than me. Physically, mentally, emotionally...but it still stings deep in the pit of my stomach to see the Queen's goons throwing punches at you, carelessly. I try and reassure myself that you can handle it, that you don't need me to step in and give them a taste of their own blood. It's a pill I try to swallow without choking like a completely moron.

But let me tell you one thing; when I do momentarily lose my self control, no one will ever forget it. I won't let some 'Suit' stand in my way and try and take you from me.

I wiped the blood away from my mouth, recollecting my hat from the ground, and tried not to grin like a mad man when I heard the sound of the Suit's neck cracking over and over in my mind.

Nobody tries to hurt my Alice.


	8. Because Charlie Can't Keep Secrets

_A/N: We have a glorious selection of low fat yogurt. _

_It's true. _

_Believe me. It's glorious. _

_Youtube hates me. It won't let me upload my Alice/Hatter video. GRR. _

**Follow Me Down**

"What's with the sudden attitude?" You fold your arms over your chest and stare straight into my soul. It gives me chills that I've never felt before...

"Alice, you could possibly need your pretty little head checked, because if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times: the Queen isn't going to work out a deal with you. I guarantee it," I reply, only wishing I could remove you from your stubborness. You roll your eyes, bringing them back around to watch Charlie stroll over to our battlegrounds.

"Oh, Just Alice, don't you fret over his concern. He only wishes for your safety. It's because he loves--" My eyes widen in shock and I force myself to clamber over the brush between the two of us. I slap my hand over Charlie's mouth and laugh nervously, knowing very suddenly that yours eyes are upon me.

"--Loves to not get us all killed! I would _really _hate to get us all killed in a heap, so let's just forget about this whole dilemma and move onto bigger and better things like Charlie's bathing habits," You stare, confused and impatient, so you just ignore that this ever happened and we move onto bigger and better things...

Like Charlie's bathing habits.


End file.
